


Жажда большего

by Gagarka



Series: All about fetish [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fetish, Porn, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гормоны и подавляемые желания однажды просто возьмут верх, какой бы силой воли не обладала Леди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда большего

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет Адриана и Маринетт. Только Леди и её Кот.

      Неудовлетворённое сексуальное желание всегда было очень плохим помощником, особенно когда напарник постоянно демонстрировал своё плотно обтянутое чёрным спандексом тело. А точнее задницу. Крепкую, идеальной формы… Но даже так, семнадцатилетняя героиня держала себя в руках, не позволяя своим гормонам взять верх, пока ко всем её бедам не прибавилась ещё одна.  
  
      Не так давно она стала замечать, что ей всё сильнее начало нравится внимание толпы. Постепенно это переросло в нечто большее — ЛедиБаг стала чаще чувствовать на себе всё больше похотливых раздевающих взглядов, и — О, ужас! — ей это нравилось! И не просто нравилось — зрачки расширялись, дыхание учащалось, а внизу живота начинало сладко тянуть. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что однажды Леди не оттолкнула своего Кота, а, наоборот — прижалась к нему и, запустив пальцы в его волосы, поцеловала.  
  
      Тогда они успели остановиться на поцелуях, а позже на петтинге, но с каждым разом это становилось всё труднее.  
  
  
      ЛедиБаг отвечает на последний вопрос журналистов и тянет за собой Нуара, радуясь, что сегодня обошлась без талисмана. Они бегут в их тайное убежище, отвлекаясь на грубые страстные поцелуи на крышах и в подворотнях. Леди уворачивается от его рук, тем самым раззадоривая Нуара ещё больше, а когда он её ловит, то сильно — до будущих синяков — сдавливает запястья и вжимает в стену, потираясь горячей плотью о внутреннюю поверхность её бёдер.  
  
      Костюмы стали казаться тесными и ужасно душными.  
  
      Давно подготовленный к въезду съёмщиков, но до сих пор пустовавший лофт встречает их в своём пыльном великолепии. Нуар когтями разрывает плёнку на кровати, куда сразу падает ЛедиБаг, тянет его к себе, заставляя перевернуться на спину, и усаживается сверху, наслаждаясь его физически выраженным нетерпением.  
  
      Она проводит руками по его груди. Вниз, со смешком пробегая ноготками вдоль линии гипотетических трусов. Вверх, находя замочек молнии, и медленно избавляет напарника от части костюма.  
  
      Нуар стягивает красные ленты, и чёрные волосы, пахнущие чем-то цитрусово-сладким, падают ему на лицо, когда Леди снова его целует. Он теряет голову от того, как она неторопливо спускается ниже, оставляя засосы на ключицах. Неосознанно сжимает её ягодицы сильнее и получает болезненный укус — месть за впившиеся в нежную кожу пальцы.  
  
      Нуар со звериным рычанием перехватывает инициативу и расстёгивает неприметную молнию на спине его Леди. Резким движением срывает красную ткань и замирает, выжигая в памяти этот образ, пока напарница не хватает его руку, вкладывая в неё свою грудь.  
  
      ЛедиБаг стонет. Громко, без стеснения. Она срывающимся шёпотом просит не останавливаться, не прекращать то неописуемое, что он творит своим языком. Рефлекторно сводит бёдра, когда к языку добавляются чуткие длинные пальцы. Вцепляется в светлые волосы.  
  
      Она хочет большего, но частичка здравого смысла не даёт ей раскрыть рот и попросить Нуара просто трахнуть её наконец. Тогда она представляет себе те лица, что остались на площади — как бы они посмотрели на неё сейчас? Напарник, будто читая её мысли, ускоряет темп и уже через минуту по телу героини проходит судорога оргазма.  
  
  
      — Спасибо, котёнок, — ЛедиБаг с намёком смотрит на выпирающий сквозь ткань член, но Нуар, как обычно отрицательно качает головой. Для него заставить _её_ делать минет — сродни святотатству. Даже если он не раз представлял это. _Даже если она сама предлагает._  
  
      — Моя Леди, — быстро мазнув губами по тыльной стороне её ладони, он убегает домой, где даст волю своим фантазиям.  
  
      — И почему я не взяла их с собой? — с сожалением спрашивает она пустоту, вспоминая как сильно краснела в аптеке неделю назад, и решает, что теперь будет держать их при себе всегда. — Может стоит исполнить его давнюю просьбу и открыться?...


End file.
